Accounting is used to communicate financial information regarding a business entity. This financial information is based on the financial transactions performed by the business entity. In modern accounting, double-entry bookkeeping system, in which every transaction impacts at least two ledger accounts, is used to keep track of the transactions. Usually, transactions are kept in journals and totaled at the end of the quarter. The quarterly total is then entered into the ledger accounts. Recently, accounting software has become available that allows the use of a computer to help with accounting tasks.